logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Panamericana Televisión/Ident
1959-1967 Panamericana (1959-1965).png|ID 1959 - 1965 Panamericana Televisión (1969).jpg|ID 1969 1967-1979 Panamericana TV.jpg|Chart in channel 5 (1967-1978) ID Panamericana (1976 - 1979).jpg|ID 1969-1978 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-22-04.png|ID 1969-1978 (2) 1979-1991 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-20-52.png|ID 1978 1984-1988(ID).jpg|1984 (ID) 1984 (25 Años).png|1984 (25 anniversary logo) 1987-1989.jpg|1986-1989 (variant logo) 1987-1989 (version impresa).jpg|1986-1989 (variant print logo) 1987-1989(2).jpg|1987-1989 (second variant logo) 1989-1991.jpg|1989-1991 (sattelite logo) 30.png|1989 (30 anniversary logo) Panamericana Televisión (ID Ochentas).jpg Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-22-25.png|ID 1978 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-01.png|ID 1981 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-16.png|ID 1981 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-29.png|ID 1982-1986 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-23-37.png|ID 1982-1986 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-24-09.png|ID 1984 (25th Anniversary) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-24-14.png|ID 1984 (25th Anniversary) (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-24-52.png|ID 1985 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-25-01.png|ID 1985 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-26-14.png|ID 1986-1989 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-34-07.png|ID 1986-1989 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-29-01.png|ID 1989 (30th anniversary) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-37-51.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-38-18.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-38-44.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-39-20.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-39-41.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-46-35.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-48-58.png Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-53-56.png|ID Christmas 1990 1991-1993 1991-1992.jpg PANAMERICANA TELEVISION 1992.jpg|With slogan Panamericana TV (Logo) (1).jpg Panamericana TV (Logo) (3).jpg Panamericana Televisión (1992 - 1993).jpg|ID 1992-1993 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-56-59.png|ID Child Day 1992 Panamericana Televisión (1993 - 1994).jpg|ID 1993 1993-1997 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-16-57-45.png|ID 1993-1994 Panamericana de Tele Educación (1967 - 1974).jpg|1994 (35 anniversary logo) Panamericana Televisión.jpg|ID 1995 1994-1997.jpg|ID 1993-1997 1997-2004 1999 (40 Años).png|1999 (40 anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-25-19.png|ID 1997-1998 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-25-54.png|ID 1998-2000 Panamericana Televisión (On-screen bug 2000).jpg|On-screen bug 1999 Panamericana TV (41 Años).jpg|2000 (41th anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-36-12.png|ID with slogan "Televisión en todo sentido" (1997-1998) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-37-20.png|ID 1998-2000 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-38-06.png|On-screen bug (1997-2000) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-38-45.png|ID 1999 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-38-51.png|ID "La Antología" Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-39-13.png|ID Robots TV Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-39-20.png|ID 40th anniversary (1999) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-39-38.png|ID with slogan "El canal del milenio" (1) Panamericana TV logo soldadura.png|ID solder (january-october 2000) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-40-11.png|ID 1999-2000 Panamericana TV Nuevo Milenio 2.png|ID with slogan "El canal del milenio" (2) Panamericana Televisión - logotipo Crecemos Juntos.jpg|ID 2000-2001 Panamericana TV 2001.png Panamericana Televisión - Logo 2002.jpg|ID 2002 Panamericana TV - Other ID 2002.jpg|ID 2001-2002 Panamericana Televisión (2003).jpg|Chart 2001-2002 Panamericana Televisión ( ID de 2003).jpg|ID 2002 (2) Panamericana Televisión (ID 2003).jpg|ID 2002-2003 2003-2004.jpg|ID 2003-2004 2003(aniversario).jpg|2003 (44 anniversary logo) 2004-2009 2004-2008.jpg|ID 2004-2006 Panamericana TV (ID 2006).jpg|ID 2006-2007 (1) Panamericana TV (ID 2006) (2).png|ID 2006-2007 (2) ID Panamericana TV (2007).jpg|ID 2007-2008 Panamericana Televisión (ID 2008).jpg|ID February–June 2008 Panamericana Televisión (ID Fiestas patrias peruanas).jpg 2008-2009.jpg|ID 2008-2009 Panamericana TV - Navidad 2008.jpg|Christmas logo Panamericana TV ID con hojas 2008-2009.png|ID with leaves (2008-2009) june-july 2009 Panamericana Television - ID 2009.jpg|ID June–July 2009 july-october 2009 Panamericana Television ID July-September 2009.PNG|ID July–September 2009 Panamericana Television ID September-October 2009.PNG|ID September–October 2009 Panamericana Television ID 2009 (50 Años).PNG|ID 2009 (50th Anniversary) october 2009-present Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-31-50.png|ID October-november 2009 ID Panamericana TV (2009).jpg|ID November 2009-Janaury 2010 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-32-31.png|ID 2010-2011 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-30-18.png|ID 2010-2011 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-32-50.png|ID 2010 (Site Web) (1) ID Panamericana TV (2010) Logo.jpg|ID 2010 (Site Web) (2) Panamericana TV 51 años (2010).jpg|2010 (51th anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-33-55.png|ID Christmas 2010-2011 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-34-51.png|ID 2011-2012 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-35-33.png|ID 2011-2012 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-36-10.png|ID Christmas 2011 2011(fiestas patrias).jpg|2011 (independient day logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-35-22.png|ID Mother´s Day (2012) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-36-48.png|ID Christmas 2012 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-35-56.png|ID 2013-2014 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-36-17.png|ID January–October 2014 canal 5.1.jpg|2013 (ID) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-37-15.png|ID Chrismas 2013 2013-actualidad(señal digital HD).jpg|2014–present (HD logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-41-17.png|ID HD (2014)(1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-06-12-08-41-25.png|ID HD (2014)(2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-37-52.png|ID Fiestas Patrias 2014 Panamericana TV ID 2014-2016.png|ID 2014-2016 Panamericana Television ID 2014 (55 Años).PNG|ID 2014 (55th Anniversary) Panamericana TV (ID Navidad 2014).jpg|Christmas logo/Logo de Navidad (2014) 2014(aniversario).PNG|2014 (55 anniversary logo) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-41-03.png|ID 2015-2016 56 años.png|2015 (56 anniversary logo) Panamericana Television ID 2015 (56 Años).PNG|ID 2015 (56th Anniversary) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-41-19.png|ID 2015-2016 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-42-08.png|ID Christmas 2015 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-36-44.png|ID Janaury-October 2016 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-42-58.png|ID "Ni Una Menos" (2016) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-43-08.png|ID 57th anniversary (A) Captura de pantalla (2).png|57th anniversary logo (2016) (B) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-36-59.png|ID November 2016-October 2017 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-44-21.png|ID Parental Guide 2016-2017 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-44-30.png|ID Parental Guide 2016-2017 (2) Panamericana Televisión (Navidad 2016).jpg|Christmas logo/Logo de Navidad (2016) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-37-40.png|2017 (58 anniversary logo) ID Panamericana Televisión 2017-2018.jpg|ID 2017-2018 (slogan "Apostamos por más" 2017–present but in February 2018 in the same ID, the same slogan is obviated and replaced by web page "panamericana.pe" and below is the Panamericana social networks) Panamericana Televisión - ID Navidad 2017.jpg|Christmas logo/Logo de Navidad (2017) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-45-15.png|ID Parental Guide 2017-2019 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-45-28.png|ID Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-04-23-16-37-58.png|ID 2018-2019 IMG_20180709_103808.295.png|ID Mother's Day 2018 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-46-50.png|ID 59th Anniversary (A) Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-46-57.png|ID 59th anniversary (2018) (B) Panamericana Televisión (ID Logo 2018 - Anniversary 59 años).jpg|ID 59th anniversary (2018) IMG_20181212_155140.924.jpeg|ID Christmas 2018 IMG_20190207_071822.106.jpeg|ID February–March 2019 Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-47-38.png|ID Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-47-53.png|ID March 2019 – present Capturas_de_pantalla_2019-04-07-17-48-03.png|ID Parental Guide March 2019 – present Panamericana TV ID 60 aniversario (1).png|ID 60th anniversary (1) Panamericana TV ID 60 aniversario (2).png|ID 60th anniversary (2) Panamericana TV ID Creando Emociones.png|ID with new slogan (Creando Emociones) Category:Special logos Category:Panamericana Televisión Category:Latina Media